


Bite

by overdose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sink your teeth into my flesh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

His teeth sank in the boy's shoulder like a shark bit. He tore off a small piece of flesh, allowing blood to spur out. The boy cried out in pain, biting his lip to stop the pain. 

"What's wrong,  _Kaneki-kun_?" he frowned playfully in the boy's ear, biting it. "I thought you were enjoying this?" A hand ran down his opened stomach. His tongue traced down the blood trickling down his neck, slowly savoring the odd human-ghoul taste. The same hand covered Kaneki's mouth, but he replied by biting Tsukiyama's finger. 

Kaneki smiled and held the bleeding finger. He tasted Tsukiyama.  _Holy crap,_ a sudden rush came through him. The pain before disappeared. 

Tsukiyama's hand gave the same cold feel. Their eyes met. Kaneki realized he did a damage on Tsukiyama- bite marks down his arms and legs from earlier. However, Kaneki had it worse. The Gourmet bit off parts of his arms, blood on his neck, ear, and cheek. Their lips met, which were also bloody. They enjoyed the long lasting kiss, it wasn't for romance, they didn't want to be in love- they wanted each other's blood.  Tsukiyama kissed his neck, adding more and more bites, while Kaneki stared at the dripping finger. The room was filled by his moans. 

"S-Stop," he raised his leg.Tsukiyama gripped it, making him jump. 

"Had enough?" The ghoul licked his lips. "I'm disappointed, Kaneki-kun. I thought you could endure..  _more._ Look what you did to me." 

Kaneki took another full look, eyes widening. He remembered, then smiled.

_He said to do anything.. What was he supposed to do? "Well, I've always wondered how he tasted like." He topped Tsukiyama, kissing his neck. "Blood?" He slid down, biting a piece of his arm. Tsukiyama laughed, "Adorable!" Then he made two more bites, licking. The process was repeated several times, with them switching positions. Tsukiyama took off Kaneki's shirt, scratching his stomach as they exchanged bloody kisses._

"Tsukiyama-san!" He cried out as his thinking was interrupted by his leg wound seeping deeper. 

"Calmato," Tsukiyama poked his nose, one of the body parts that wasn't bitten nor bleeding. "I won't eat you- I plan on reliving this moment." 

Kaneki felt sweat drip down his forehead- or was it blood? Either way, he was done and worn down. There was a sense of relief that Tsukiyama didn't do anything down  _there-_ It would feel pleasurable, but unsuitable. They only wore boxers, and Kaneki did not feel comfortable having his dick sucked by a ghoul. 

Again, it was only for blood. The taste. Not lust. There was no romance, this was like a sexual way of fighting. 

This didn't make sense for Kaneki. He tried not to overthink, because every time he did, Tsukiyama would catch him off guard and do something to him. 

Once the 'intercourse' began, he promised not to eat Kaneki, but he couldn't help himself to bite the sweet flesh. Kaneki didn't mind, because he returned the favor.

The night was filled with bites. 


End file.
